


Tempestade

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A primeira vez que Roy quis dizer a Riza que ele a amava ele mal a conhecia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempestade

A primeira vez que Roy quis dizer a Riza que ele a amava ele mal a conhecia. Ele só tinha ido morar na casa de seu mestre há poucos dias quando a noite aconteceu uma tempestade, ele nunca gostou muito de chuvas, mas tempestades como aquela cheias de trovões ainda o assustavam um pouco, ele racionalizava que era um medo estúpido e que ele não era mais criança mas mesmo assim continuava, ainda mais naquela casa velha tão longe da central onde crescera e com seu mestre que quando estava concentrado em seus estudos parecia estar possuído por algo. Ele fecha os olhos durante uma trovoada particularmente violenta e quando abre vê a filha de seu mestre o encarando do outro lado da sala ,ele espera que ela comece a rir ou pior o olhe com pena mas ao invés disso ela mantém a expressão neutra.

"Boa noite Senhor Mustang" Riza diz e ele sorri por causa disso, era muito estranho ser chamado de senhor por alguém que era só uns dois anos mais nova do que ele.

"Boa noite Riza"

"Se importa se eu o fizer companhia até terminar o meu copo d'água ?" A menina loira diz se sentando ao seu lado segurando um grande copo de plástico.

"Não, fique a vontade"

"Obrigada"

"Sabe eu não estava com medo, é só que um mosquito me mordeu"

"Faz sentido. Tem muitos mosquitos por aqui nessa época do ano"

Roy sabia que não havia possibilidade nenhuma de Riza ter acreditado na mentira que contara mas sente uma enorme gratidão por ela ter fingido acreditar. Ela bebe a água no copo em pequenos goles e lentamente ,basicamente até a tempestade passar e os trovões cessarem, após ele a acompanha até a porta de seu quarto e diz :

"Obrigada"

"Eu não fiz nada"

"Obrigada assim mesmo, até amanhã Riza"

"Até amanhã Roy"

Roy não diz que a ama naquela noite, eles eram muito jovens e ela o acharia mais estranho ainda se o fizesse ,mas ao se deitar ele tem a certeza infantil que vai amar aquela menina que ficou com ele até que a tempestade parasse pela vida toda.


End file.
